User talk:Hollytuft
Um, don't rename my pages, or even edit them, without my permission. That was quite rude of you. 22:40, September 13, 2015 (UTC) hi, um, you've been doing some things that aren't allowed here.. i mean, it's okay, but for example you've been formatting your pages wrong, and using images that aren't real life photographs for your cats. talk to me~ fictionkin pride (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 22:44, September 13, 2015 (UTC) haha yeah thats okay, but the art you're using is actually copyrighted. if you just google cat pictures, real life pictures should easily be found! fictionkin pride (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 23:47, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Re Well is it as in the format for the page or? 12:52, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I sent a previous message a few hours ago but I wasn't quite you wanted the format as well as the image. You can't use the images you have been using as it's called stealing. So I recommend using google for them 17:30, September 14, 2015 (UTC) What did you want me to fix on your pages? 17:33, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Right. Well I did Treeheart for you that's how we formatt our pages. If you need any more help on formatting and such just ask me or go to the Project:Characters page. 13:53, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Warning One can you please stop using images from Warriros Wiki on here. It's called stealing and I've removed them three times already. If their put up again I'm going to have to talk to the head staff. Thank you. Second it's on Project:Characters under page requirements or just look at Jaystorm or Elmstar. Their one of our top gold pages or just look at the Featured Article, Redcloud. 14:25, September 15, 2015 (UTC) You put up a second. Maybe you should read the rules first because it's getting irritating to have to remove these images. I highly am suggesting that Read these rules. Please. 14:28, September 15, 2015 (UTC) The staff do. Well just the crat or admin can. 14:42, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I'm Gia, an admin on this wiki. I just wanted to give you a warm welcome to this wiki. Please remember to read the rules, and check out the page requirements to help fill out and format your pages. I can help make any images you need, and feel free to talk to me if you ever have any questions about this place. I'll do my best to help you with anything you need! 21:16 Tue Sep 15 I can't right now. Just do what did. I'm busy working on another wiki. 15:22, September 16, 2015 (UTC) OKay this is how you do it there's a example on here 15:40, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: England isn't that nice :/ I'm moving abroad when I'm older - New Zealand or Australia, here I come. Awesome! 15:17, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Image Limit I'm just here to remind you that we have a Life Image limit of ''1 per page,'' so please only stick to one. Thanks! 00:46, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Yes well some people have the same oc names. It happens a lot.— Never stop believing. 17:21, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you could maybe join a wiki I'm on here. :)— Never stop believing. 16:13, December 16, 2015 (UTC)